A light emitting diode (LED) has been extensively used as one of light emitting devices. The LED converts electrical signals into the form of light such as infra-red light, ultra-violet light, and visible light by using the characteristic of a compound semiconductor.
As the light efficiency of the light emitting device is increased, the LED has been used in various fields such as display apparatuses and lighting appliances.